Woodcutting
(F2P) Pay-to-play Woodcutting training (P2P)}} Woodcutting is a gathering skill that primarily involves chopping trees to obtain logs used in the Fletching, Firemaking, and Construction skills. Players with a higher Woodcutting level can chop down new types of trees and cut down trees quicker. As levels increase, players can use better axes to chop trees faster. Players with high enough Attack levels can equip the axes that match the respective metals, but having an axe equipped is not necessary in order to chop a tree; having it in the player's inventory also works. Woodcutting is a useful skill for a low-levelled player to make money early in the game. Players have a 1 in 8 chance of depleting most trees that can give more than one log, as well as a 1 in 11 chance of depleting a section of a Redwood tree. Experience during trial runs To quickly give players a general idea of the experience per hour, they can expect per tree, all with Dragon axe (no special): * At 68 Woodcutting (all in Seers' Village, using Seers' bank) ** Maple trees - 35.5k/hr (based on ~20k exp gained) ** Yew trees - 25-30k/hr, more if you have 90+ Woodcutting ** Willow trees - 45.6k/hr (based on 12.7k gained) * At 70 Woodcutting (using one teak tree south of Castle Wars and dropping logs) ** Teak - 56.6k/hr (based on 65k exp gained) * At 90 Woodcutting ** Redwood - 50k/hr, scales up to 70k/hr at 99 * At 80 Woodcutting (Using two teak trees and dropping logs) ** Teak - 70k/hr (With lumberjack outfit) Types of trees Canoes Canoes are a way of travelling along the River Lum. All that is required to use them is an axe and a minimum of level 12 Woodcutting for the lowest level canoe. There are four canoe stations and five stops. Canoes are a very handy way of getting to Edgeville without a Amulet of glory. Note that while the Wilderness is the last stop, there are no suitable trees to make a canoe, so it is a one-way trip. It drops players off just north of the black chinchompa hunting grounds. Axe types Lumberjack outfit *Wearing the whole set gives an additional 0.5% bonus, totalling to 2.5% bonus experience. Temporary boosts *An axeman's folly increases the player's Woodcutting level by 1. This is brewed using the Cooking skill. *A mature axeman's folly increases the player's Woodcutting level by 2. This is also brewed using the Cooking skill. *The dragon axe has a special attack which boosts the player's Woodcutting level by 3. *A brown spicy stew randomly increases Woodcutting, Herblore, Farming, Fishing, Mining and Firemaking up to 5 levels or decreases up to 5 levels. These can be made using the Cooking skill, but only by members who have freed Evil Dave in the Recipe for Disaster quest. *Equipping the Woodcutting Cape of Accomplishment or operating the cape while it is worn will temporarily boost your Woodcutting level to 100. To obtain this cape, level 99 Woodcutting is required, and it must be bought from Wilfred, the Woodsman tutor for 99,000 coins. Quests rewarding Woodcutting experience Skill choice Upon completing any of the following quests, players may choose to allocate experience to Woodcutting. These rewards usually come in the form of items, such as lamps or books, and are independent of any experience rewards directly received for completing the quest.